1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe connector, and more particularly to a probe connector capable of shielding electromagnetic interference effectively.
2. The Related Art
A traditional probe connector generally includes an insulating housing and a plurality of probe pins. The insulating housing has a base body and a tongue portion protruded upward from a middle of a top of the base body. The insulating housing defines a plurality of inserting holes vertically penetrating through the base body and the tongue portion. The probe pins are inserted in the inserting holes of the insulating housing respectively. However, the probe connector described above has no shielding structure. As a result, an electromagnetic interference is apt to happen among the probe pins.